Supply Runs and Old Girlfriends
by Zyra M
Summary: While on a supply run, Han and Leia run into one of Han's ex girlfriends. Pre-ESB one-shot.


**_A/N: This story was a response to a challenge in which Han and Leia run into one of Han's old girlfriends. Another one I found on my hard drive and decided to publish. Enjoy!_**

* * *

It had been a simple enough mission. Han, Leia and Chewbacca had been sent to pick up food supplies for the base on Hoth from a nearby planet. Leia wasn't really sure why she was asked to accompany the smuggler on his trip, but she suspected it was just a way to get her off base so that she could rest a bit. She could always find something to occupy her time on base, but on the smuggler's ship, there was very little that she could distract herself with.

They had some extra time while Chewie waited with the _Falcon_ to get fueled up, so Han had suggested they go to a local bar and get something quick to eat before they left. Leia liked the idea of having some real food, even if it had to be in a bit of a dive. And Han assured her that there would be no drinking involved since he was about to pilot his ship, although he did suggest that maybe she should consider indulging since it might loosen her up a little - a suggestion that Leia told him directly where he could shove.

They were seated at the bar and Han had a big mouthful of his sandwich when he heard his name called from behind his back. "Han Solo?"

He froze instantly, and Leia found herself reaching for her own holdout blaster, surprised to see that Han's hands never released the grip they had on his sandwich. The man was usually quick to the draw, but she started to suspect that maybe the voice they had heard hadn't come from a potential threat – at least not a violent one.

Han chewed a few more times, swallowed, put down the sandwich and turned around to find the source of the voice. "Calia, is that you?"

Leia turned to see a fairly nice-looking blond-haired woman in way-too-tight of an outfit walking towards them. Her eyes were a piercing sort of blue, her hair hung straight down a little past her shoulders and the dark purple skinsuit she wore accentuated the slim yet strong looking body underneath.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you around here ever again. Not after my father threatened to cut off your favorite appendage, anyway."

Leia nearly choked on her vegetables and reached for her glass of water to try and wash down what had attempted to go down the wrong pipe. Han reached over and patted her on the back. "You all right there, princess?"

Leia nodded yes and sipped at the water while she felt the urge to cough subside.

The woman's eyes widened at the exchange. "Princess, huh? You never called _me_ that."

Han smirked. "Well, you never acted really princess-like, did you?"

The woman seemed to enjoy that comment. "No, I suppose I didn't. But you," she said, turning to look at Leia, whose eyes were still watering from her choking attack, "if you're lady-like enough to garner that kind of nickname from Han here, well, I'm surprised that you're willing to put up with a guy like him. He ain't exactly a prince."

"That's for sure. But really, he pays me well, so I don't complain."

"Very funny, Your Worship," Han put in. "Calia, this here is my, uh, friend I guess. Leia."

The woman reached out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Leia. You're a much prettier partner than the Wookiee. I can see why he traded up."

Leia felt the woman's cold, bony hand in hers and felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to _squeeze._

"Chewie's back on the_ Falcon_, waiting for her to get fueled up," Han said. "You know I can't get rid of him."

Leia couldn't resist the urge to satisfy her own curiosity. "So, Calia, how do you know Han?"

A leering smile crossed her lips. "I think the more appropriate question would be: how _don't _I know him?" She winked and it caused a fury to build up from the pit of Leia's stomach. The fury doubled when she also became mad at herself for feeling any sort of jealousy toward this woman and what may have been between her and Han.

It seemed that Han sensed that the princess was about to explode, so he spoke up before detonation. "So, uh, you still living here?"

"Oh, sure. Helping out with Dad's business, restoring old wrecks like yours."

"Hey, the _Falcon_ isn't a wreck. She's a _classic_. There's a big difference. But… did you say Dad?"

Calia's smile grew wide as she saw the look of fear on Han's face. "I sure did, Solo. And on the rare occasion your name comes up, he's _still _furious with you. In fact, there he is now!"

Han ducked under the counter faster than Leia had ever seen him move, hiding his face against Leia's knees and causing her to jump. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We gotta get out of here, sweetheart. Like, _now._"

"Hi, Daddy," Leia heard Calia say behind her. "I'll be out in a minute." Then she bent a little to whisper under the table. "It was good to see you again, Han. Sorry we can't pick up where we left off, but I don't think Daddy would stand for it. Maybe next time." Then she turned and whispered something in Leia's ear that made her redder than the Tatooine suns, something Han didn't fail to notice. "Coming, Daddy!"

As Leia watched the woman saunter out the front door of the establishment Han seemed to decide that the coast was clear and he reached up and put his hands on Leia's knees to hoist himself up from under the counter, a gesture that caused Leia to flinch just enough to knee him in the groin.

Han doubled over in pain, which amazed Leia since she didn't think she had hit him that hard. Although it probably had a lot more to do with _where _she hit him than the force of the blow.

Han's face was contorted in pain and turning an interesting shade of red as he struggled to speak. "What'd you do that for? Just because you're not using it doesn't mean maybe _I_ didn't want to sometime soon."

"Shut up, Han. I can't wait to hear your explanation on this one once we get out of here."

The painful look on Han's face seemed to be fading, and he didn't say anything before he left some credits on the table for the food and led Leia out the door and back to the _Falcon_.

* * *

About an hour later, they were in hyperspace and headed back to Hoth. Leia hadn't said anything yet about the encounter in the bar, but she was ready to get some answers. She thought the best thing would be to bring it up in front of Chewie. "So, Chewie. We ran into an old friend of Han's in there."

She noticed Han becoming uncomfortable, then Chewie roared something and Han refused the answer. "Some woman named Calia?"

Chewie's grunts and growls became louder and more insistent. Leia knew the best way to get Han to tell her something he didn't want to was to ask in front of a Wookiee who surely wouldn't let him get away with his silence.

Han looked up at his copilot and seemed to know that he was going to have to explain things sooner or later, so he might as well get it over with.

"Who was that woman, Han? And why were you so afraid of her father?"

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Calia and I were, uh, good friends about six years ago."

"Just how 'good' are we talking?"

"As good as it gets, I guess you could say."

"And why, might I ask, does her father want to dismember you?"

She thought she saw the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "Well, he, um, caught us."

"Caught you what?"

"What do you think?"

Leia didn't understand why, but she didn't like hearing about any specific sexual encounters Han had in the past. She was not naive enough to think that he hadn't had them, she just didn't like being able to put a face and a name and a _body _to these exploits.

"Oh."

"Oh is right. The worst part about it was that he thought I was, uh, _deflowering _his daughter. He chased me out of the damn house threatening to... well, threatening me. I was lucky I didn't have my pants all the way off yet, because that's about all I got away with. Luckily Chewie came and found me."

"Well, I can see why a father wouldn't want some smuggler stealing his daughter's virtue."

"Hey, I wasn't _stealing_ anything. That girl might've been her father's pride and joy, but she wasn't exactly _pure _by the time I came around. I was just the first guy he caught her with."

"Lucky you."

Han gave her a frown, then seemed to be remembering something. "What was it she whispered to you before she left, anyway?"

Leia could feel her face flushing again just at the memory. "I think she just told me to stay away from you and I'd be better off."

Han eyed her skeptically. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Chewbacca gave a hearty laugh and Han simply looked annoyed.

"I can't wait to tell Luke about the old friend of yours we ran into," Leia said.

"Oh, sure. Bring the kid into this."

"Why not? I think he'd find the whole story quite amusing." _Except maybe for the part where she told me, 'If you haven't tried it with him, you _really _should.' Nope, he'll find everything else quite funny. _


End file.
